The Forgotten
by keep-me-posted
Summary: Ever wonder how the fight between the Hacker and Motherboard *really* began? Cyberchase OneShot.


I noticed there was a category for Cyberchase on FF yesterday, so I just _had_ to make a story for it, 'cuz I love that show, even though I'm 19, haha. So here it is! Just a oneshot about how the whole thing between Hacker and Motherboard began. I do not own Cyberchase or any of its characters!

* * *

The Hacker sat in his stuffy office on his ship, the Grim Reaker, advising another plan to get rid of Motherboard and take over Cyberspace. He chuckled evilly, writing down something clever when his pencil suddenly broke.

"Curses!" He grumbled, throwing the pencil into a dark corner. He got up, his back cracking a bit, and walked over to his desk. He opened the top drawer and sifted through a few papers, looking for anything to write with before his evil plot escaped his mind.

Nothing.

He angrily opened the next drawer, only a bit too hard, since it came out of its slot and fell right on his foot.

"Curses!" He yelled. He hopped around a bit, saying a few choice words in the process, before he finally bent down to pick up the clutter that fell out of the drawer itself.

He bent down closer when he noticed something he hadn't seen in a long while. He picked it up nervously and brushed the dust from it.

His high school yearbook. He opened up the old book cautiously, so as not to rip any of the pages.

He continued flipping through until he came to a picture of him with an incredibly beautiful woman. Who was she? He wracked his brain, but couldn't remember.

He ran his fingers over the photo and closed his eyes. When he realized who it was, his eyes popped open. Motherboard! But no…that hadn't been her name. What was it?

Ah, yes. Marie. Marie Bennet. He remembered now. He read the inscription below the photo. "Couple of the year".

Boy, did that bring back some memories. He felt dizzy in the head and stumbled backwards before falling into his chair. He rubbed his forehead a bit before looking back at the yearbook.

He quickly flipped to another page, and there was him and Marie again. Kissing this time. He closed the book quickly and tossed it onto the desk beside him.

He hung his head, his chin resting lightly on his chest, eyes closed.

_Oh, Marie… _He thought softly to himself. He tried to remember how they could go from Best Couple to Best Archenemies. He closed his eyes and tried his best to go back to those days.

His brain managed to recall his prom night. Which also happened to be the day him and Marie broke up.

The images came alive in his head, and it seemed as if her were there again…

* * *

"You look beautiful, Marie," He told her, as they posed for their prom picture.

She blushed, making her look even more gorgeous. "Thank you, Harold."

They walked onto the dance floor, their hands fitting together perfectly, like a puzzle. An unfamiliar song burst through the speakers as they danced beside each other.

We've got the power of one, two, three, four…running in a Cyberchase…we'll meet him face-to-face…we'll stick together all the time…

Another couple came up to them, interrupting their dance.

"Hello, Harold-poo," The woman spoke to him. Such an ugly face she had. Wickedly ugly, in fact.

"Winona," He nodded at her, trying his best to ignore her. He held onto his lover's hands and walked away from her and her guy.

She crossed her arms and stuck her long nose in the air.

"Harold-poo?" Marie questioned, not hint of a smile on her face.

"A nickname I gave him," Winona said, re-appearing behind him. "Like all couples do."

"Couple?" Marie scoffed, pulling her hands from his. His hands felt cold without her touch.

He tried to laugh it off, waving the wicked woman away. "She's lying."

"Am I, Harold?" Her eyes turned to ice, or perhaps they always looked that way.

"Yes, is she, Harold?" He couldn't help notice that she looked even more gorgeous when she was mad.

"Yes," He pressed, trying to grab for her hands. "She is."

"Right." She pulled away. "I need a moment."

"Marie…" He whispered softly as she walked away. He quickly turned to Winona, snarling at her.

She stuck her tongue out at his prom date as she walked to the nearest restroom. "Hmph." She turned to him, her nose almost poking his eye out. "You're better off without her."

Rage built inside him as he grabbed her shoulders and shook her like a rattle. "What is wrong with you?" He bellowed, his muscles tightening.

She giggled in his grasp. "Such a strong man you are." Her voice became evil, almost dripping of poison.

And before he knew what was going on, she leaned in and kissed his lips, her nose pressing against his. He pulled away quickly and glared at her. But she just smiled and pointed a skinny little finger behind him.

He dropped her and looked behind to find Marie looking back, tears in her eyes.

"Marie, I-" He tried, but she interrupted him.

"Save it! It's over, Harold!" She yelled, making a scene in the middle of the school gym. She ran off, her heels clicking along with her.

Hacker woke up from his sleep, gasping for air, after reliving the most terrible moment in his life.

* * *

The past ran through him as he remembered every detail after that night. All the phone calls he made. All the letters he wrote, saying it wasn't his fault. And she always said the same thing back. _I know what I saw, Harold._

Eventually, she stopped answering the phone and replying to his notes, and he stayed cooped up in his house. He told her the truth but she wouldn't listen. And his sorrow towards her became anger.

Years later, he met up with her, with an invention he made. A present for her, he called it. He couldn't remember how he got into her house that night, but when he did, he pulled her from her bed and tossed her onto the floor, pointing his _gift_ at her face.

She stood there, on her knees, in her silky white nightgown, begging him to stop whatever he was planning on doing.

But that just encouraged him. He loved hearing her beg. And when she had run out of things to say, he pulled the trigger on the gun.

A flash struck around them. And when he could see again, he saw a computer in front of him. Marie Bennet trapped inside. Her life was a program. The computer was her prison. The only thing that could save her was a disc he had made. The Incriptor chip.

When she forgave him, he would hand it over. And she did, just as he hoped. People will do anything when you're in control. When you're a threat to them, they listen.

But all those years, it wasn't enough to just hand it over to her. And with the rage and excitement of the moment, he walked over to her window and tossed the chip out her window. Into Cyberspace. Floating around unaccompanied.

She forced him out of her house, but he didn't care. For the first time since that dreadful prom night, he was happy. He had _finally_ got his revenge.

It wasn't till that following year, when she was to be elected ruler of Cyberspace, that his anger returned. She didn't deserve that. She was a hideous piece of junk. He should have become the ruler. After all, he created her that way.

But no one believed him…again. And Motherboard banned him from living anywhere in Cyberspace. So he built the Grim Reaker, and roamed around the space alone.

He created some robotic friends for himself, Buzz and Delete. And their words soaked into his brain like water in a sponge. Telling him to not give up. To find a way to become the ruler of Cyberspace. No matter what it took.

It was then he realized the power of evil was so much stronger than the power of love. It made him feel empowered. He loved it. He wanted more. He couldn't stop it.

And it was until now, Hacker realized how it all began. The endless fight between him and Motherboard.

* * *

He got out of his chair and picked up his yearbook, flipping through it quickly, before tossing it into the fireplace across the room.

Then he went back to his chair, sat down, and rested his chin on his chest again. He closed his eyes for a moment.

"Oh, Hacky-poo!" A high-pitched voice echoed through his ship.

His eyes popped open, and he noticed a pen there in his front shirt pocket. He had a pen the whole time! He grumbled to himself and sat up, thrusting the pen in his right hand.

"What is it, Wicked?"

"Look what I found!" She came over holding up a pink dress with ruffles at the bottom.

He wrote a few words in his notebook before looking up. He made a face. "What is it?"

"It's my old prom dress!" She smiled, twirling around, clutching it tightly to her chest. "Isn't it beautiful?"

Hacker's eyes furrowed, and he shot up from his chair, throwing the dress into the fireplace, along with any other old memories.

Wicked stood there, her jaw dropped open. She tried to say something, but nothing came out.

"I wish to be left alone, now," The Hacker said, waving his hand.

"But-" She tried.

"Buzz! Delete!" He yelled.

They came into the room, quickly. "What is it, boss?"

"I wish to be left alone."

"Okay, boss." The robots said, heading towards the exit.

"And take her with you!" Hacker yelled, pointing at a still confused Wicked.

The bots saluted to their master and dragged Wicked out of his office, leaving him alone.

He went back to writing his evil plot of destroying Motherboard once and for all. But _destroying_ her was the last thing on his mind.

* * *

Not my best, but if you don't like it, don't R&R. If you do, then please R&R, lol!


End file.
